cookieclickerfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Osiągnięcia
Osiągnięcia (ang. achievements) w Cookie Clicker są nagrodami za docieranie do pewnych celów w grze. Zostały wprowadzone w wersji 1.026, a w 1.03 ich całkowita liczba wynosiła 72. Wraz z wersją 1.029 pięć osiągnięć zostało usuniętych, jednak wciąż można je posiadać, jeśli zdobyło się je przed aktualizacją. W obecnej wersji 1.0403 są 103 zwykłe osiągnięcia i 12 ukrytych osiągnięć (ang. shadow achievements). Zdobycie osiągnięcia nagradza gracza zwiększeniem mleka o 4% do maksymalnej wartości 412%. Większa ilość mleka daje również dostęp do nowych ulepszeń. Z racji tego, że ukryte osiągnięcia są bardzo trudne do zdobycia, nie mają żadnego wpływu na mleko. Dodano'' osiągnięcia: 1.0464: Dodano: "The hunt is on, Egging on", "Mass Easteria", "Hide & seek champion", "Dematerlialize", "Nil zero zilch", "Transcendence", "Obliterate" i "Negative void". Ikony niektórych osiągnięć zostały zmienione. 1.0420: Dodano: Clickageddon, Clicknarok, Extreme polydactyly, Dr. T, The old never bothered me anyway, Homegrown, Technocracy, The center of the Earth, We come in peace, The secrets of the universe, Realm of the Mad God, Forever and ever, Walk the planck, Rise and shine. Ikony niektórych osiągnięć zostały zmienione. 1.0414: Dodano: Click delegator, Gushing grannies, I hate manure, The incredible machine, Never dig down, And beyond, Magnum Opus, With strange eons, Spacetime jigamaroo, Supermassive, Praise the sun, Tiny cookie, You win a cookie. Black cat's paw jest teraz normalnym osiągnięciem. 1.041: Dodano: Perfect agriculture, Ultimate automation, Can you dig it, Type II civilization, Gild wars, Brain-split, Time duke, Molecular maestro, Lone photon, Dazzling glimmer, Blinding flash, Unending glow, Lord of Constructs, Lord of Progress, Bicentennial, Lovely cookies . Mathematician i Base 10 przystosowane do pryzmatów. 1.040: Dodano osiągnięcia: Coming to town, All hail Santa, Let it snow, Oh deer, Sleigh of hand, Reindeer sleigher. 1.039: Osiągnięcia ''Itchscratcher, Wrinklesquisher, Moistburster, Spooky cookies dodane. Just plain lucky dodane jako nowe ukryte osiągnięcie. 1.038: Dodano Wholesome. Hardcore oraz Speed Baking I, II, III wymagają nieodblokowanego potencjału Heavenly Chipów. 1.037: Dodano ukryte osiągnięcia związane z lochami, Hardcore i'' Speed Baking I, II, III''. Neverclick ''już nie jest ukrytym osiągnięciem. 1.035: Dodano osiągnięcie ''Engineer. Dodano również'' Black cat's paw oraz ''Nihilism jako ukryte osiągnięcia. Leprechaun ponownie jest ukrytym osiągnięciem, ale teraz wymaga 777 złotych ciastek (ang. golden cookies). Fortune ''zajmuje miejsce ''Leprechauna jako osiągnięcie za 77 złotych ciastek. 1.034: Uncanny clicker już nie wymaga od ciebie bicia rekordów świata w klikaniu myszką - od teraz wystarczy, że będziesz klikać bardzo szybko. Nie jest też już ukrytym osiągnięciem. 1.033: Leprechaun nie jest już ukrytym osiągnięciem oraz dodano Elder calm. Całkowita liczba osiągnięć wynosi 83. 1.031: Osiągnięcia Elder nap, Elder slumber oraz Elder zostały dodane. Neverclick został przeniesiony do ukrytych osiągnięć. Całkowita liczba osiągnieć wynosi 82. 1.03: Dodano osiągnięcia: Achievements Builder, Architect, Enhancer, Augmenter oraz Cookie-dunker. Osiągnięcie Mathematician zostało na krótki czas ukryte w związku z bugiem podczas gdy Base 10 ''było poprawiane.'' Łączna liczba osiągnieć wynosi 72. 1.029: Osiągnięcia Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, Cheated cookies taste awful oraz Uncanny clicker zostały ukryte jako ,,zły pomysł". 1.026: Dodano osiągnięcia, w sumie 72. Ciekawostki * Uncanny Clicker, w prawie wszystkich przypadkach niemożliwy bez Autoclickera (programu do automatycznego klikania), jest możliwy do zrobienia na padzie. Jeżeli mamy laptopa to podłączamy do niego dodatkowo myszkę po czym (najlepiej z kimś) klikamy jak najszybciej w przycisk na myszce oraz na laptopie. I bach! Mamy! Jest jeszcze jeden sposób, na Windowsie z klawiaturą numeryczną. Włączamy funkcję ,,Przyciski Myszy'' (lewy alt + lewy shift + numlock) i naparzamy w 5 oraz +'' * Różnica między Cheated Cookies Taste Awful ''a Third Party'' polega na tym że aby zdobyć pierwsze trzeba dodać sobie ciastka, a żeby drugie trzeba użyć jakiegokolwiek add-on'a. Kategoria:Osiągnięcia